


ASs

by htmllost



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinda, M/M, Painplay, Phan - Freeform, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmllost/pseuds/htmllost
Summary: ‘Phil couldn’t help but notice how Dan was bent over. So fucking obscenely. His pyjamas were practically down to his thighs and his ass was only covered by the thin material of his boxers. Phil couldn’t stop staring. God, he wondered what it would be like to grab onto it, spank it, fuck it–Take a picture, he told himself, hear it lasts longer.He told the voice in his head to piss off. But then… was that really a bad idea?’ORThe one in which Phil takes a picture of Dan’s ass for wanking material but Dan notices and starts posing for Phil and Phil can’t resist but take more pictures. That’s until Dan confronts him about it and smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, we recently hit 4k followers! so, in celebration of that, i wrote 4k words of filthy smut. enjoy, fuckers (dont hate me for the title, it was grif’s idea)
> 
> Tumblr~
> 
> Main(SFW): brightblack  
> Side(NSFW): twink-dan

It’s a normal lazy day. Phil has woken up first of course, because Dan had been too busy pacing around his room at 4 am last night, thinking about his new video. Phil was gracious enough to make some pancakes for both of them, out of nothing but the goodness of his heart and his love for his best friend. And also, because he was guilty of finishing Dan’s cereal last night.

Just as he finished making them and pouring copious amounts of golden syrup on them, Dan walked into the kitchen looking dishevelled. His pyjamas were hung low on his hips to expose his black boxers, his jumper was wrinkled and his hair was pushed back into a quiff.

“Fuck, what time is it?” Dan groaned and rubbed the rheum out of his eyes.

“Good morning to you too.” Phil chuckled just as he finished pouring two cups of tea. “It’s only 9 am.”

“Outrageous.” Dan scoffed and grabbed his cup of tea.

“Maybe try not to pace till 4 am next time.” Phil chuckled again and grabbed his tea. “I made pancakes; come on now.”

Dan groaned and nodded as he helped Phil carry the plates to the dining table in the lounge. Phil sat down immediately and dug in, stuffing his face with pancakes as he scrolled through various social media on his phone. Dan set his plate down and moved ahead to put some Ajin.

“It’s like minus fifty degrees here,” Dan grumbled and bent over to try to work the fireplace.

Phil just chuckled and kept eating. Although, he couldn’t help but notice how Dan was bent over. So fucking obscenely. His pyjamas were practically down to his thighs and his ass was only covered by the thin material of his boxers. Phil couldn’t stop staring. God, he wondered what it would be like to grab onto it, spank it, fuck it–

_Take a picture,_  he told himself,  _hear it lasts longer._

He told the voice in his head to piss off. But then… was that really a bad idea? He quickly opened up his phone’s camera and zoomed in on Dan’s ass before taking a picture. As soon as he did, he locked his phone and set it down, his heart racing. In hindsight, he realised he should have made sure first if the flash and the sound were on or not, but he was glad that luck was on his side.

And maybe he was being paranoid, but he swore he made eye contact with Dan just as he took the picture.

“There!” Dan said and stood up. He placed his hands on his hips and turned back to grin at Phil. “I should be a professional fireplace worker, don’t you think?”

“I don’t think that’s a thing, Dan,” Phil chuckled, his mind was still on the picture he’d just taken.

“Harsh,” Dan pretended to pout as he joined Phil for breakfast.

 

A breathy whimper managed to escape Phil’s lips despite his best efforts to keep silent as he fisted his cock. His palm was slick with lotion, making the movement so much smoother. His eyes were strained on his phone in his free hand.

He bit his lip as he stared at the picture of Dan’s ass, imagining various scenarios. Dan begging for Phil to spank him because he had been a naughty boy, or Phil leisurely playing with his gorgeous, full ass before pushing into him. Or gripping onto it – digging his nails in as he fucked right into his prostate, Dan throwing his head back in pleasure as he moaned  _‘harder, Phil’_ or  _‘daddy, please’_ before clenching down on Phil’s cock and cumming.

Fuck. Phil smeared precum on the tip of his cock before groaning softly and cumming into his fist. He panted softly as he continued to stroke himself languidly through his orgasm, breathing cold air through his mouth.

He swallowed thickly and blinked at the phone screen that hard now darkened. He took a deep breath and set it down before reaching for the tissues to clean himself up.

He couldn’t believe himself, he just jerked off to his best friend’s ass while imagining fucking said ass. He groaned to himself; he knew he was just digging himself a grave.

 

Phil didn’t know if it was just him but, best friend was getting hotter and hotter as the days went on. Phil hadn’t dared to take another picture or even  _think_  about the existing one unless he was jerking off.

But some days were harder than others. Dan would sometimes moan obscenely into muffins or cakes he’d buy or bend over  _right in front_ of Phil to pick up something. One time, Dan did an actual  _eye roll_  over a bite of steak.

Phil positively hated Dan. He hated best friend for being so sexy. For having a better ass than anyone. For moaning better than any porn star in existence.

One day, Dan walked down from the office into the lounge, looking all messy and adorable. He’d been editing all day up there and Phil had gone up occasionally to give him food and warm drinks.

“Done?” Phil asked, looking up from his phone and smiling at Dan.

“Yeah.” Dan groaned and stretched, his bones popping. “YouTube’s processing it now. You know how it is. I bet it’ll take an hour.”

“I bet it’ll take two.” Phil chuckled.

“Stop cursing my uploads.” Dan pouted and Phil just stuck his tongue out at him.

Dan walked to their DVD shelf beside Phil and stood up on his tiptoes to look at some DVDs that were placed on the top shelf, “I wanna watch some Kill Bill. It’s here, right?”

“I-I think so,” Phil said after clearing his throat. His eyes wandered to the ass literally two inches away from his face.

But this time, that wasn’t just it. Dan’s loose pyjama top and rode up to reveal more of his lower back, enough that Phil could see the small dimples on either side of his spine. And his pyjamas were hanging low as usual and revealing the top of Dan’s ass, boxers nowhere to be seen. Phil just wanted to pull Dan close by hips and spread his ass to expose his tight pink hole before swooping down and licking broadly–

He stopped himself from finishing that thought with a harsh tongue bite. He looked down on his phone and licked his lips. Could he…?

God, this was so wrong. But he had done it once and gotten away with it so he could do it again too.

He quickly opened up his phone camera and snapped a picture while looking as casual as he possibly could with his best poker face. As soon as he locked his phone, Dan turned around with a Kill Bill movie box set. He grinned down at Phil, “Found it.”

“Put it on, then.” Phil smiled back, although he was still a bit on the edge. Dan nodded and went forward to set it up and Phil tried to catch his breath. But then again, he swears he sees renewed mischief in Dan’s eyes.

Needless to say, he had an intense orgasm that night, and somehow the guilt on his chest was lighter.

It had become a normal thing for him. The adrenaline rush that he used to get died down a bit, but honestly, Phil’s living. And if he didn’t know any better, he swore it was like Dan  _knew_ because, at this point, he was basically posing for Phil.

One time, he had come into Phil’s room with just a towel around his waist, slung low on his hips exposing the ‘V’ of his hips that disappeared into his towel. Dark hair started from Dan’s navel and ran down his tummy, and all Phil wanted to do was kiss down the happy trail and leave hickeys there.

Phil was too shocked to really pay attention to what Dan’s saying; something about borrowing a shirt. Phil replied barely but managed to take another sneaky picture as they talked. Dan left and Phil stared at his ass. He  _swore_  Dan was swaying his hips like that on purpose.

This just happened all the time now. Phil had a whole encrypted album filled with various pictures of Dan in various compromising positions. Phil thought of himself as disgusting really, but he couldn’t stop.

But as his gallery increased, Dan’s photos got more and more revealing. One time, Dan had had the  _audacity_  to fall asleep during watching a movie with Phil, dressed only in a loose top and boxers. Phil obviously couldn’t resist.

Phil’s wank sessions had never been better.

 

“This is a form of torture!” Dan groaned as he walked up the stairs of their apartment carrying big bags of groceries, Phil trailing right behind him.

“Shut up and keep walking!” Phil grunted. He swore he was going to have biceps after this.

The quickly made their way up to the kitchen and dumped the bags on the countertops. Phil groaned and flexed his aching hand, “Why do we even need so many groceries? We’re literally just two people.”

“Maybe because you keep buying random crap.” Dan pointed out and Phil pretended to look offended.

“I absolutely do not!”

“Yes, you do.” Dan chuckled.

“Do not!”

“You bought grass flip-flops even though you know you will never use them because you have ticklish feet.” Dan pointed out. “And don’t even get me started on the stress mushroom.”

“You offend me.” Phil chuckled and leant against the counter. “Now make me some coffee to make up for it.”

“Only because I want some too.” Dan grinned and walked up to a cabinet above the stove in front of Phil. He swung it open and looked through it. He groaned, “I can’t find.”

“It must be there,” Phil whined a bit.

“Well, it isn’t.” Dan huffed and turned around to face Phil. “Don’t tell me we ran out of coffee and didn’t buy any today.”

“Check the sauce cupboard,” Phil suggested.

“Why on earth would coffee be in our sauce cupboard?” Dan scoffed.

“Well, we found instant snow powder in our sauce cupboard.” Phil reasoned. “Give it a shot.”

“Why not.” Dan rolled his eyes and turned around so his back was facing Phil. He bent over and opened up a cabinet before digging through it. Phil’s eyes almost automatically went to Dan’s ass in front of him. Right in front of his crotch. One step and Phil’s clothes cock would be pressed into Dan’s divine ass. He swallowed thickly and shook his head. Not now.

“It’s not here!” Dan called, stretching out his vowels so he sounded like a petulant child.

“Look harder,” Phil said simply but kept his eyes trained on Dan’s ass. God, how much he wanted to just reach forward and grab a handful of it.

“Found it!” Dan chirped as he stood up with a bottle of instant coffee powder. Phil raised his eyes up to look at Dan again.

He quickly composed himself and said, “Told you.”

“Yeah, you did.” Dan chuckled and nodded, pushing past Phil to the kettle. Then, as if it was nothing, he said, “And next time, take a picture. I hear it lasts longer.”

Phil’s eyes widened and his blood ran cold. He opened his mouth to say something (probably stupid) to defend himself when Dan added, “Oh wait you already did.”

Dan laughed heartily to himself and looked at Phil over her shoulder to grin at him. Phil just looked like a mix of horrified, shocked, guilty, apologetic, and maybe even constipated.

“D-Dan, I–”

“Oh, save it.” Dan shrugged and went back to making coffee.

Phil looked down guiltily. God, he fucked up. He fucked up really bad. Dan probably hated him now. What was he thinking! Taking such pictures of his best friend? He should have known better!

Before Phil could apologise profusely, Dan began, “At first I thought I was imagining it. Because surely, there was no way my best friend would be that dirty.”

Phil felt guiltier and he hung his head low. Dan abandoned the coffee and turned around to face Phil, “But no, it kept happening, and I was  _sure_  I wasn’t just seeing things. So, I decided to put on a show for you. Modelled for you and bent over twice as much. You should thank me, Phil.”

Phil’s eyes widened and his head jerked up to meet Dan’s mischievous eyes. He gulped., “So, you–”

“Yes, Phil,” Dan said sultrily and walked closer to Phil. “I wanted to put on a show for you, daddy. Wanted you to feel extra good when you jerked yourself off. Did I do good, daddy?”

Phil couldn’t even speak. He just watched as Dan stepped even close so their noses were practically bumping. Dan ran one hand down Phil’s chest and stopped at his crotch. He cupped his clothed cock and palmed him lightly, “Tell me, daddy, did I do good? Did you have fun with all the pictures?”

Phil regained his composure and after the initial  _‘OH MY GOD THIS IS HAPPENING, DAN’S PROBABLY MAD AT ME’._  He wrapped an arm around Dan’s waist and pulled him closer, making Dan yelp softly.

“Yes, baby, you did so well,” Phil said in a gravelly voice. It was so easy to slip into dominant headspace when this was all that Phil had been thinking about ever since he’d taken that first picture. He grabbed a handful of Dan’s ass with his other hand and squeezed. God, he’d been waiting to do that since  _forever_.

“You’re such a slut, Dan,” Phil growled as snaked his arm from Dan’s waist and up to tug Dan’s head back by his hair to expose his neck. He attached his mouth to Dan’s throat, right under his Adam's apple. He could feel Dan’s heart pounding, almost like it was trying to escape from under Dan’s skin.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Phil spoke against Dan’s neck before nipping and kissing over it. “Being on display for me like that. I bet you liked the idea of me getting off to your slutty pictures.”

“Y-Yes, daddy, I did,” Dan said breathlessly and arched his back into Phil. He clutched onto his arms tightly as Phil bit down on his neck. Dan squeaked out and his grip on Phil’s arms tightened. His neck had always been so sensitive.

Phil sucked a light pink mark on Dan’s neck before kissing up to his mouth and kissing him properly. He tangled his fingers in Dan’s hair as he kissed him, sucking lightly on his bottom lip before slipping his tongue into Dan’s mouth. He slipped his hand under the material of Dan’s jeans to grab his ass through his underwear.

Dan moaned into the kiss and rolled his hips forward to rub his clothed cock against Phil’s. Phil groaned lowly and Dan wanted to hear that sound again and again. He did it again, except this time, Phil bit down hard on Dan’s bottom lip and squeezed his ass hard, digging his nails into the soft flesh.

“Someone’s being naughty.” Phil chided and pushed Dan’s jeans and boxers down to his thighs. Dan looked up at Phil with plump red lips and panted softly, “Sorry, daddy – wanna be good.”

“Gonna be my good slut, today?” Phil grinned as he used both hands to spread Dan’s cheeks and ghost his finger over Dan’s puckered hole. Fuck, Phil could hardly wait to fuck him. “God, I’ve wanted your ass for way too long.”

“Want your–  _fuck_ , want your cock, please.” Dan moaned out as Phil dipped his fingertip into Dan’s hole.

“I want you in my room, naked and ready for me in a minute,” Phil said in a commanding voice and let Dan go. He watched in amusement as Dan practically ran out of the kitchen.

After about a minute of processing that –  _oh my god, this was_ actually _happening_  – Phil finally walked into his room. He broadened up his shoulders and took a deep breath as he did, slipping a bit more into the role. He saw Dan completely naked on the bed, against the headboard, with a bottle of lube in his hand and smirked. Dan really was the obedient submissive their subscribers thought him to be.

“Good boy.” Phil praised as he walked forward and held out his hand. Dan almost immediately shot forward and nuzzled into Phil’s palm, looking up with large big eyes. God, he was so eager to please, so willing, and obedient. Phil was positive he had died and gone to heaven.

“I think you deserve a spanking,” Phil smirked as he cupped Dan’s jaw and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “For being such a naughty whore and knowingly flaunting your ass.”

“But–” Dan opened his mouth to protest but one look from Phil, and he shut up. Phil grinned, he was practically giddy because of how much control he had over Dan.

To be honest, Phil knew what Dan had done wasn’t punishment-worthy but there was no way he would pass up the chance to spank that gorgeous ass. To make Dan whimper as he turned his soft globes into an angry red colour.

Phil leant down and pressed his lips against Dan’s, just to test the waters. Dan’s lips were slightly chapped and they tasted salty because of the bag of roasted cashews he’d had. Phil pulled away and Dan whimpered at the loss. Phil grinned and swooped in to kiss him properly.

Dan moaned softly into the kiss and opened his mouth invitingly so Phil could slide his tongue in. Phil gripped Dan’s cheeks as he kissed him. It was so hot as their lips moved against each other desperately, moaning into each other’s mouths and swaying a bit.

Finally, Phil ended the kiss by biting onto Dan’s bottom lip and pinging it back. They were both slightly breathless as they stared at each other. Dan’s lips were slick with spit and even plumper. Phil wondered how his lips looked stretched around the base of his cock.

_Another time,_ he told himself.

“Hands and knees,” Phil said in a low voice that sent shivers down his spine. “Face down and ass up.”

As soon as Phil let go of him, Dan scrambled to obey him making Phil chuckle. Loud, obnoxious Dan who was a control freak in front of the world was now  _scrambling_ to obey Phil. It made Phil grin wider.

Phil watched as Dan got into position and got on the bed himself, staying up on his knees behind Dan. He grabbed handfuls of Dan’s ass and spread the cheeks to look at his pink hole. He leant down and licked a long stripe from Dan’s balls up to his hole. Dan shuddered under him and let out a breathy whimper.

Phil started lapping at Dan’s hole and gripped his hips tightly to steady Dan’s squirming hips. Dan fist his hands in the sheets under him and moaned into the mattress as he pushed back at Phil. He looked back and whined, “Daddy, more, please!”

“Shut up, slut,” Phil growled and pulled away. He swatted Dan’s ass which made him yelp. “Don’t think I forgot about your punishment. And I won’t hesitate to worsen it if you keep whining like a bitch in heat.”

“Y-Yes, daddy,” Dan squeaked, “sorry, daddy.”

“That’s better,” Phil smirked and squeezed Dan’s ass again. God, he couldn’t stop doing that. He was addicted to the feeling. “Now count.”

Dan barely had time to prepare himself when Phil raised his hand and brought it down on Dan’s ass hard. Dan’s body jolted forward and deeper into the mattress and he yelped out, “One!”

“Two!” he cried again when he felt another stinging slap. Phil kept spanking him, alternating between each cheek, and occasionally slapping his hole too. Dan’s ass had turned from creamy pale to light pink to actually bruising and Phil loved it. He loved how Dan’s soft skin felt under his palm each time he slapped down or grabbed onto it. He loved how hot Dan’s skin had become under his touch. He loved that he had that kind of an effect on Dan.

“F-Fifty!” Dan sobbed out and Phil _finally_ stopped. He sat back and admired his work. Dan’s ass was dark red with purple areas blooming with bruises. His hole was just as pink if not pinker because of the times Phil had hit him there. Other than that, Dan had tears running down his cheeks. He was blushing darkly and his hair had started to curl as he begged for more and more.

“Such a good slut,” Phil praised as he flipped Dan onto his back and spread his legs. He kissed his thighs and let his teeth graze across the soft skin. “Took your spanking like such a good boy.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Dan smiled down at Phil. “Wanted to be good.”

Phil grinned and began sucking hickeys into Dan’s thighs. He reached for the lube and popped the lid open before coating three fingers generously in lube. He rubbed Dan’s hole with extra lubed before gently sliding one finger in. Dan instantly squeaked out and arched his back.

“So tight,” Phil grunted as he started thrusting his finger in and out. “Can’t wait to fuck your pretty little ass.”

Dan nodded and moaned in agreement, and Phil pushed in another finger. This time it stung a little, but Dan didn’t care. He just clenched around Phil and pushed his ass back.

“Stop being such a desperate whore.” Phil chuckled and slapped Dan’s inner thigh, making him cry out. “Look at you, all spread out and unwound for me. Practically sucking my fingers into your ass.”

Phil curled his fingers and started feeling around to find Dan’s prostate as he used his free hand to play with Dan’s nipples. He pinched hard and Dan whimpered. Phil smirked and murmured, “So responsive, baby.”

“Daddy!” Dan moaned and arched his back in pleasure when Phil finally found his prostate. Phil grinned in victory as he started rubbing relentlessly against that same spot. Dan’s breathing increased erratically and he squirmed about twice as much.

“Da-Daddy, _please_ , fuck!” Dan begged and looked down at Phil. He looked so fucked out already. Messy, curling hair, wild, dilated eyes, sweat matting his hair to his forehead, and a dark blush on his cheeks.

“Patience, princess.” Phil chuckled and stopped assaulting his prostate. He began stretching Dan open, scissoring him to loosen him up before pushing a third finger in. He let Dan adjust to that and thrust it in and out before pulling his fingers out. Dan gave the most pathetic and needy whimper he’d ever heard. Phil laughed and coated his own cock with lube, “Shush.”

Finally, Phil spread Dan’s legs wide, lifting them up a bit and lined his cock with Dan’s hole. Dan felt Phil’s tip at his entrance and immediately started rambling nonsensical ‘please, please, _please,_ Phil, daddy’. Phil was proud of himself for reducing usually articulate Dan to this.

Phil slowly started pushing in and leant down to kiss Dan’s discomfort away. He jerked Dan off, smearing precum on his tip as he slowly pushed all the way in. He stopped all movement to give Dan some time to adjust. He kissed down Dan’s neck and sucked a dark hickey just above his collar, “That’s it, doing so good for me.”

After murmuring praises into Dan’s skin, Dan finally whimpered out, “M-Move, please.”

Phil thrust into Dan experimentally and Dan let out the prettiest sound Phil had ever heard. He needed to hear it again. So, he pulled out and thrust in again, harder this time. Fuck, Dan was so tight, Phil’s cock was practically suffocating. It took all of his self-control to only thrust slowly and gently to let Dan get used to the feeling, and not just pound his brains out.

“Harder, daddy!” Dan cried out eventually and wrapped his arms around Phil, running his nails down his back, marking him just like how Phil had. “Please!”

“Fucking slut,” Phil grunted as he placed he lifted Dan’s legs higher to fucking him deeper. He increased his pace and groaned lowly. “Begging me to show you your place. Fuck you till you can’t walk.”

Dan nodded vigorously and moaned, “Yes, daddy! Make me– _fuck_ , make me your slut!”

“Gonna fill you up like the whore you are,” Phil grunted and hung his head low, leaning down to kiss Dan, drowning out his moans. He pressed their foreheads together as he kept pounding into him hard and fast, his thrusts getting sloppier as he neared his orgasm. He reached down and jerked Dan off to push him over the edge too.

Three consistent hard thrusts into his prostate and Dan came _hard_. He threw his head back, eyes rolling into his head, and moaned loud enough for the neighbours to be concerned as he came into Phil’s hand and his own stomach. Phil fucked Dan through both of their orgasms as he moaned out and came inside Dan’s ass. His hips jerked in post orgasm shocks. They both panted hard as they came down their highs.

Phil slowly pulled out and Dan whimpered. He fell back beside Dan and wrapped his arms around him, Dan instantly snuggled up into him. They didn’t really say ‘I love you’ or anything because that was just mutually understood. They lay there in comfortable silence, exchanging body heat. Eventually, Phil spoke up.

“So…” he began, voice slightly hoarse. “Daddy kink, huh?”

Dan rolled his eyes and slapped Phil’s arm, “Shut up, you love it.”

“You know I do.” Phil chuckled and leant down to kiss Dan.


End file.
